1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of horticulture, more specifically to a method of protecting young trees known as seedlings from strong solar radiation, and more particularly to a seeding protector which consists substantially of a tube or partial tube utilizing shading material having a predetermined shade factor designed to protect seedlings from intense summer sun and heat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Past inventors have directed their efforts toward plant protectors, including paper bags and the like, designed to protect small plants from cold spring nights just after planting, as well as tree protectors constructed of plastic mesh or metal screen and the like, designed to minimize the likelihood of destruction by rodents or deer. Such devices have also included the use of chicken wire and the like to minimize the likelihood that deer will chew the trunk of the tree. Some such protectors have consisted of extruded plastic plant protectors, while others have included biodegradable root protectors. None of the prior art of which the applicant is aware has taught a seedling support having the unique features as taught in the present invention.